The present invention relates to a hidden rib for the reflector of an LED display, and especially to a hidden rib for enhancing the beauty of the appearance and clear the text or pattern to be displayed.
The text or pattern optic display of a light emitting diode has been widely used in the home using electric devices, stereos, instruments, and other products. In that, the reflector 10a of the display is formed with a hollowed text or pattern optic displaying section 11a (see FIGS. 1 and 2) so that the light from the light emitting diode can be radiated through the hollowed optic displaying section 11a on the reflector 10a. However, in general, this induces an unbeautiful appearance. It is primary due to the interruption of the text or pattern presenting as the light from the light emitting diode radiates through the optic displaying section 11a on the reflector 10a. It is difficult to be molded. The general way for overcoming this phenomenon is used an exposed rib (connecting strip) 12a so that the hollowed optic displaying section 11a will be continuous. Therefore, the original continuous optic displaying section will be interrupted (see FIG. 3) so as the beauty is deteriorated.
One of the conventional way is adhered with a printing film to enhance the beauty of the appearance. Not only the cost is increased (about 10 to 20%), but also the illumination is reduced. Moreover, the complexity of the light emitting diode is incremented.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel rib for the reflector of an LED display which can resolve the problem encountered in the prior art design.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a hidden rib for the reflector of a LED display, in which by a hidden rib and the diffusion agent in the optic displaying section, the optic displaying section will not be interrupted for enhancing the beauty of the appearance and clear the text or pattern to be displayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hidden rib for the reflector of an LED display, in which by a hidden rib and the diffusion film adhered on the reflector. The optic displaying section will not be interrupted for saving printing film and thus reducing manufacturing cost, using no printing film and thus simplifying the manufacturing cost and therefore, increasing illumination because of no printing film being used.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a hidden rib for the reflector of an LED display, wherein a hollowed optic displaying section is formed in a reflector. The hollowed optic displaying section is connected by a hidden rib. The rib is installed at a plane lower than a surface of the reflector. The hollowed optic displaying section on the reflector can be filled with diffusion agent (or adhered with diffusion film on the reflector) so that the surface of the reflector is formed as a flat smooth plane. When light from the light emitting diode radiates out through the optic displaying section and the epoxy. The light can be diverged to the whole optic displaying section so that the continuous text or pattern optic displaying section does not be interrupted for presenting a beautiful appearance and a clear text or pattern.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.